


All I Wanna Get Is a Little Bit Closer

by TheEmcee



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is a cuddler by nature. Martin doesn’t mind it one bit, even though Richard woke him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanna Get Is a Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, actors, or the fandom.  
> A/N: Yes, I know that neither of these actors is gay. No, I don’t care because it’s freaking FAN FICTION! Anyway….this is a short, random drabble. R&R. Enjoy!

All I Wanna Get Is a Little Bit Closer

With a small smile on his face, Richard pulled Martin closer to him, being careful not to wake the sleeping blonde. He nuzzled the back of his lover's neck, breathing his scent in deeply while his hands rubbed up and down on Martin's bare stomach. As he listened to the gentle breathing coming from his lover and feeling his stomach rise and fall, Richard couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped him as he ran his nose up and down Martin's neck.

It wasn't often that he was allowed to indulge in such a simple pleasure as holding his boyfriend close to him. If he were being perfectly honest, Richard didn't often have the time to do much of anything with Martin that didn't involve work. Not that he was complaining about work; he loved what he did and he loved that he got to do it with Martin. But being able to just lie in bed, rest, and be together without having to worry about wake up calls or having to work the next day was a very welcome relief. Being able to make love to Martin had been absolutely blissful, but being able to hold him close without having to worry about leaving early the following morning. Or at all, as a matter of fact.

Sighing softly in happiness, Richard moved from the back of Martin's neck to the side, nuzzling it and placing feather light kisses on the warm, soft skin. Martin shifted slightly, his bare skin brushing against Richard's, and he mumbled something incoherent before he fell silent again. His smile widened and Richard tightened his hold on his lover. He loved being able to do this, to nuzzle and caress Martin's neck so freely. Although they found the time to be together as often as possible, Richard felt as though they weren't together enough. No amount of physical contact ever satisfied him enough and he was always craving so much more. Part of him wanted to just hold Martin in his arms while a larger part of him wanted to crawl inside of the blonde's heart and never, ever let go.

Sometimes, it frightened him. Richard had been in relationships before, but he had never been in one as deep and as intense as this one. The relationship and love he felt for Martin went far beyond anything else he had ever felt for another person. It was both exhilarating and frightening, but he wasn't alone, not so long as Martin was with him every step of the way. Perhaps that was why he felt so comfortable holding his lover in a tight, almost frantically possessive, embrace. Maybe that was why he felt as though he didn't need to hold back his affection for Martin. Whenever they were together and Richard wanted to cuddle or make out or make love, Martin was gung-ho for it. He even instigated it when Richard thought he was being too overbearing.

As Martin had told him more than once, however, he could never be too overbearing. Richard knew that Martin liked how grabby he could be and how possessive he was and Martin knew that he knew. He couldn't help himself; all he had ever wanted to do since he had first met Martin was hold onto him and never let him go. And now, he could do that as much as he wanted to without fear of ridicule. It had taken him a while to find someone that would accept how cuddly and clingy he could be at times. More importantly, it had taken him a while to find someone that he actually wanted to cuddle and cling to.

"Stop thinking so hard," Martin's voice broke the silence. It was thick and heavy with sleep and Richard felt a pang of guilt stab his chest at waking his lover up.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Richard said softly, placing a kiss to Martin's neck before he lay back down. With his arms still wrapped around Martin's waist, he pulled the blonde to him. Martin rested his head on Richard's chest and nuzzled the bare skin, a small, tired smile on his face.

"Don't be. I'm about to fall back to sleep anyway," Martin mumbled, his voice slurring through the sleep-filled haze that still had hold on him. Richard smiled as he watched his lover nuzzle his bare chest and his fingers caressed the blonde hairs at the nape of Martin's neck.

"But don't think I won't wake you up later for another romp in the sack," Martin added before he closed his eyes. His fingers stroked Richard's chest and his breathing evened out. Within minutes he was asleep once more.

Richard chuckled again and he pulled Martin even closer, if possible. Placing a kiss on his lover's soft hair, he closed his eyes and listened to the other's breathing before he fell back to sleep.


End file.
